After Efforts
by my daydream world
Summary: I recently watched Alienated and come up with this. This is set after the episode the gang are recovering from their recent drama.


**Recently watched "Alienate" after an good few years - and thought why not? This is one of my favourite episodes so I hope you enjoy **

After Efforts

It had been a long couple of weeks – it was almost like an insane dream. Amanda parked her car outside of Jesse apartment – it had been a difficult week for them all especially Jesse who find himself in the middle of this mess. Now they all knew the truth and they figure out what was going on – and now they have to deal with the after efforts of the situation and the upcoming court case that would happen at some point in the future.

Amanda was worried about Jesse – he seem to be doing as well as he could be when they left him yesterday. But he was missing for five days without any memories of what happen and then he was drugged and the seeds of the alien story was planted in his head. Amanda knew Jesse well enough to know that on the outside he might seem alright but inside he would be a mess. That was the reason she told everyone she was going to check up on him in the morning.

"On the bright side they only drugged Jess," said Steve after they left Jesse's apartment. He didn't seem that happy about that but they knew what he meant – they could have killed Jesse like the other doctors on the drug trail. Maybe they knew about Jesse friendship with herself, Steve and Mark and knew killing him wasn't an option.

Amanda went of knocked on the door – Jesse open it is "Hey!" said Jesse he was still wearing pyjamas – he was on force medical leave untill the drugs in his systems were gone at least. Mark was going to keep an annoying close eye on Jesse to make sure he was well enough to work. "What you doing here?"

"I said I was coming yesterday," said Amanda – after the drama of the day before maybe Jesse didn't remember.

"Oh," said Jesse stepping aside letter Amanda in "I'm alright…." Jesse walked into his kitchen area and picked up a bottle of water to have a drink. "I'm going nowhere near my sink untill I know its safe…." Added Jesse

"That probably a good idea," agreed Amanda eyeing the sink that had added the resent problems. She felt bad she hadn't released what was happening to Jesse sooner.

"And I don't think I some of would ever watch E.T again," said Jesse trying to joke – he must of sense some of Amanda's feeling. "Well maybe if C.J and Dillion beg me…. But hey…your kids are cute….."Amanda looked back at Jesse and he signed "I'm going to change my locks….again… or maybe I should think about moving….everyone seems to be able to break into this apartment and that includes my own father…"

That brought up a question "Have you spoke to your parent yet?" asked Amanda – when Jesse first went missing Mark had dug about Jesse's apartment to find his parents numbers (his father was hard person to get in connect with.) To inform them about Jesse then again when he turn up again.

"We had a short chat." Said Jesse with a shrugged "You know what my parents are like…" Amanda nodded her head – she knew what Jesse's were like… but she choice not to say anything because she knew she would say anything nice. "What had the press said about what happen?"

"Well, one paper had an over top story," said Amanda seeing no point in lying - Jesse would find out himself anyway "But I reckon they know the truth now and it will be on the news…the real story…."

"Great," said Jesse grimly

Amanda looked at the apartment "Have you had breakfast yet?"

;"Not yet – but I am planning too…."

"Coffee isn't a real breakfast," said Amanda at once walking to the fridge and fin it basally empty – she should have been surprised after the last few weeks. She then open a cupboard to see what tin things Jesse had. Amanda took out a tin of bake beans and hot dogs.

"I can do that you know," said Jesse

"I know but let me do this," said Amanda with a little bit of a snap. Jesse nodded his head and didn't argue. She began to sort everything out "Do you have to give a statement today?" asked Amanda – all the prove was there whatever Jesse was able to add would be extra.

"Yeah he said something about that," said Jesse running a hand though his hair "I don't know how useful I would be – it all a bit of a blur…. And I was high for most of it…."

"It wasn't your fault Jess," said Amanda "And whatever you say will be helpful…." Amanda put the plate of food on the table "There you go –now eat…."

"Yes mother," said Jesse playfully "Don't you have work today?"

"Not untill later… did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah out like a light," said Jesse nodding his head. Amanda didn't believe that – she gave Jesse a stern look. She knew Jesse too well. "I slept for a few hours…. On and off….better than nothing…."

"Well try and rest as much as you can before you go back to work," said Amanda knowing Jesse would quickly filled his time again. "It won't be long before Mark allows you to go back….as long as you do as you'll told now…."

"I know," said Jesse they was a paused "So…what did you think happened?"

Amanda didn't want to answer this question – but she didn't lie to her friends – she didn't lie to Jesse. "Honesty, I though you may had some kind of breakdown – it happen to the best doctors more often than people like to admit…." She said "Then with you behaviour I thought it might be drugs…again this happens more than people like to admit…."

"I can see why you think that," said Jesse "Was my behaviour really that bad?"

"Not bad just…..overly agitated about everything and everyone….." said Amanda "But if everything that has happen I guess it no surprise…"

"No kidding…" said Jesse

"I have to go now – but look after yourself Jess," said Amanda "And I think Mark or Steve will phone later on…." Jesse rolled his eyes but didn't say anything – he never liked fuss but he was at the moment letting them. "Just don't disappear on us again…."

"I'm not planning on it," said Jesse

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mark was busy working when Amanda come in. Mark walked over "How is he doing?" asked Mark

"Better than he was," said Amanda "Still a little agitated but no were as near as bad as it was. He seem to expect he needs to rest but no doubt he want to come back by tomorrow because he is board…"

Mark laugh at little – yes that sounded like the Jesse they all knew. "Well at least we know he more or less alright…."

"You really think that?" asked Amanda – he seemed a hard thing to overcome even for Jesse.

"Jesse is not the kind of person who let things get to him," said Mark with a shrugged "Once something is over he just get on with his life….." Yes that was true but still Amanda was worried. "We keep an eye on him…"

"How are you holding up?" asked Amanda "He did almost shoot you…."

"He didn't recognize me," said Mark with a shrugged "Lucky for me Jesse missed… I can hardly hold that against him can I….."

"I'm being serious, Mark…"

"I am glade this is all over," said Mark "I am glade that Jesse is alive and well, I was glad that Steve was unharmed….if Steve hadn't leave the cabin…I don't want to think what could of happen. They weren't afraid to kill people were they….." Mark paused for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say next. "It still amaze me how far people will go to hid things…."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Just answer the questions as best you can," said Steve he was quickly gave Jesse some advice before Jesse giving his statement. The prove was all there but Jesse had to legally give his version of events. "And Jess, relax…"

"How many times have you had to do this?" asked Jesse

"You are no under arrest and there no way you be going to jail…" said Steve "You are free to go as soon as this is over…"

The police officer come out "I better have to get this over and done with…." Said Jesse

Steve pat Jesse on the back "Good luck….."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Steve arrive home later on to find this father making coffee. "Who you like some?" asked Mark already knowing the answer. He was already getting another mug out before Steve could answer. "So how did it go at the station?"

"Better than I thought…" said Steve "Jesse story fits in with everything else – of course. But it's all good news…finally…."

"First steps to getting back to normal…." Said Mark

"Whatever normal is….." Steve smiled at little – this was hard on them all. Jesse of course had to deal with the most, but he was still feeling guilty for leaving him in that cabin in the first place (his father had said if he was there he could have been harmed as well and if he was there everything might have been worst) It was going to take time for him to stop feeling guilty about it – even if Jesse told him it wasn't his fault. Amanda and Mark themselves had been on an emotional roller coaster side that they need time to recover from. But Steve knew they will –they always do….."


End file.
